Resentment
by sassy lion
Summary: Just read! BA story. Written right after Graduation Part II.
1. Graduation Ended

Disclaimer: Yeah. I own Buffy. I make a million dollars every week. I am writing this story, even though I could just put it on TV and have people watch it. (Note: MAJOR SARCASM) I have added a couple of my own characters that belong to me! Notes: Graduation has just ended and Buffy is questioning whether or not Angel is going to leave. Part one of The Chronicles of Buffy and Angel.  
  
Resentment Part I: Graduation Ended  
  
"Fire bad, tree pretty." Buffy said sadly. "Yes, sorry, I'm going to see if Wesley's still... whimpering." Giles said taking off, leaving Buffy to her own thoughts. What if Xander was wrong and Angel didn't... she couldn't bring herself to finish that train of thought. Suddenly Buffy got the feeling that she is being watched. She slowly turned around and saw Angel standing about ten feet away. Angel, Angel why are you going to leave me? He walked up to her and smiled "I'll tell you what I accidentally told Willow back at the mansion. " 'I thought I'd never see you again. I can't leave you. I was wrong. I need you.' I love you. I was wrong to say I was going to leave. I will never leave you again. I hope you can forget the conversation we had in the sewers." Buffy smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses. Come on let's go." She took Angel's hand and walked with him to her house.  
  
****----****  
  
Angel and Buffy walked through the park holding hands and patrolling. Willow ran into them. "Hi, Buffy, Angel. Angel? I thought that you left town?" Angel replied cautiously, "I was going to, but I decided not to. Why are you staring?" "Oh sorry." Willow said quietly. "Willow, why don't you patrol with us?" Buffy asked curiously, "We could use some help." Willow replied automatically, "No. I wouldn't want to intrude. I can see you two want to be alone. I just came to ask if I could borrow a CD from you. Oz and Xander are coming over and I am trying to get rid of him." "Oz?" Buffy asked suspiciously. "No. Not Oz, Xander. I don't want him tagging while Oz and I go to the movies. I know he will, so I am trying to get rid of him now. Xander has been really annoying lately. I think he is trying to recapture his puppy crush, which I am so totally over. I don't want him around. So, could I?" "Sure, why not?" Then she realized that Angel has been totally left out of the conversation, "Want to come with?" she asked him. "Sure, why not? I think that we have done enough patrolling tonight." They walked back to Buffy's house, as soon as they get there Willow said "I'll just wait out here for you guys." Angel and Buffy walked into Buffy's kitchen and Buffy opened the conversation with, "Are you getting the feeling I am? Not wanting to be around Xander, the movies..." Buffy trailed off. He nods, "Vampire."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. What Shall We Do?

Disclaimer and other info is on 1st chapter...  
  
Part II: What shall we do?  
  
"Yep, Vampire. Well, I will just have to see for myself." Buffy said solemnly. "I wish I could help, but obviously I can't." "Nope. You can't. Sorry." She spoke quietly, "What should I do now?" "Invite her in and... " "And what?" Buffy prodded. "I don't know I haven't gotten that far in my train of thought." "Oh. OK." "Where was she this afternoon? That's what I can ask her. We were supposed to go Brozing, but she didn't come." "Ask her. Don't invite her in though, not until you know she is not a vampire." "Will do. Go upstairs and wait in my room for me. I will be up in about ten minutes."  
  
****----****  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't find the CD's. Want to help me look?" Buffy asked as she came back to the door sounding disappointed. "It is OK. I'll help you look." "Before you do, I have a question to ask you. Where were you this afternoon? We were supposed go Bronzing." "Oh. I totally forgot. I went to LA to see my friend Alyson. She lives there. We went shopping together most of the afternoon. I came home about a half an hour before I ran into you. I'm sorry. How did it go?" "Oh...We didn't go for too long. We missed you a little. Well, Xander did." "Figures. Are we gonna look for those CD's or what?" "Yeah." Buffy said as she walked through the threshold. "Let's go."  
  
****----****  
  
Angel waited upstairs in Buffy's room as he was asked. He hid Buffy's CD's under her bed pillows and there he found an envelope with his name on it in Buffy's handwriting. He opened it up and found a large post-it-note attached to a piece of notebook paper. The post-it-note said:  
  
Angel, I don't really know if you will read this letter anytime soon. Someday you will. Then you will understand how much I love you.  
  
He opened the letter. He read a very sad and touching note.  
  
Dear Angel, I know you may never read this letter, but I must write it to let my feelings out. I know you better than you think. You killed Jenny Calendar. Miss Calendar was using a computer program to give you back your soul. I want you to have your soul back for the reasons followed. I love you; I love you with all of my heart. I also wanted you to have your soul back because then you would be here with me. So what if we could never be together like we were on my birthday? I just want to be together, with you and you alone. I don't want anybody else. Just you. I love you so very much and I hope you never leave me, even if the world ends. I love you with all my heart my sweet, soul-full boyfriend.  
  
Love, Buffy  
  
Angel realized how much Buffy actually loved him. Quickly he put the letter in his pocket. Just then, Buffy walked in and Willow followed in quietly. "Did you find them?" Buffy asked innocently. "No, I didn't. Willow, why don't you keep looking. I have to talk to Buffy privately." "OK. No problem. I will come down after I have found them." Willow replied. Buffy and Angel walked downstairs to the kitchen and Buffy asked, "Did you find the letter?" "Yes, I found the letter." Buffy got out two glasses filled one with water and one with lemonade. She hands the water to Angel and gave the water to Angel. He took it and set it down on the table. "Thank you." "Do you actually think that I wrote the letter the night you killed Jenny Calendar?" she asked "No. You wrote that the night you sent me to Hell. The ending gave it away." he replied "See, I knew you would figure it out." Buffy said brightly, then added very softly, "The whole letter is true. I just wanted you to know that." Angel nodded. "I know it's true. I also know that I could give it back and say I wrote it, obviously changing some of the words, and it is true also. I love you. I always will. I will never stop. Ever." "Me too!" Buffy exclaimed, "Maybe we should go see if Willow has found the CD's yet." "Good idea." Just then Willow walked in with Buffy's CD case in hand. " I found them! They were underneath your bed pillows." "Thanks. Did you take out the one you want?" "Yeah, I did. Well, I better go. Oz and Xander are probably waiting at my house already. See you later!" Willow said as she ran through the back door. "She's OK. I didn't invite her in. She came in herself. So she's not a vampire. That's a good sign." "Very." Angel remarked, "What is this? Oh...Willow left her package on the table. I will go give it to her on my way home." He kissed Buffy on the forehead. "Goodbye." He left quietly. Angel caught up with Willow and handed her the package. "Here you go. You left this on Buffy's kitchen table." "Oh. Please give it back now." Willow said defensively. "Hey calm down. You just left it on Buffy's table. What is in the package?" He ripped it open and found a bottle of Doximol. "Doximol? Doximol? Do you know what Doximol does?" "Yes. I know what it does. It creates happiness. For you and Buffy." "Do you realizes what will happen if you give me Doximol?" "I know exactly what will happen...Actually I'm counting on it." "Counting on it? Why?" Angel asked suspiciously as he turned around. "I'm sorry. I only wanted you to be happy for Buffy." Willow cried. "I am happy." He turned and smiles at Willow through his vampire visage. "Perfectly happy." He tried to bite her neck. She backed up and ran away. He gave chase. While running Willow said the incantation for the spell.  
  
This evil demon who hates her so The man inside whom loves her so Let the man inside have his happiness with her Let the demon have his lust for blood and Drain the blood of a blossoming witch to Give the man mortal status For I say by the way of him, her and the Gods.  
  
As soon as she reached her house she told Angel that he is invited in and to follow her. He did and she made her way down to the basement. She had set up for this night for almost a week; the mortalization of Angel. She grabs a brown glass and drinks what is inside. The potion, which would turn Angel human. "Before you do anything. I have one thing to say. Please leave two pints of blood so that I may wither in pain for a few minutes after you are done. Could you do that for me?" "Yeah, sure, whatever you want." He said slightly amused. He started walking toward her as she took her hair and moved it to offer her neck. He walked up to her and tore her neck open. He drank her blood as fast as he could, but left enough for her to wither in pain for a few moments. After he did he looked at her with a hateful look in his eyes. He went back to the mansion and wrote a note.  
  
Buffy, I hope you have a really strong stomach. If you don't you're not going to handle what is coming.  
  
-Angelus  
  
He returned to Willow's and set the note next to her. He left and returned to the mansion. He walked in the door and found his love, Buffy, sitting there crying. He walked up to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft voice. " Angel! Oh I am so glad you are here! Drusilla came back this afternoon looking for you. I thought since I had not saw you since you left my house with the package, you had found her and something happened. Like she staked you or something like that." Angel replied sarcastically, "Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. I mean, I am her sire." "What? Why are you talking like that?" "I knew she was here. I ran right into her about ten minutes ago." "You. You knew?" "Of course I knew." "How?" "See, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle that I could actually have known Drusilla was here. In fact she never left." "Angel! How could you talk to me like that?" "Relax. I..." he said as he passed out in front of her. Buffy dragged Angel upstairs and put him in his bed. "I'm so sorry I had to do this. Willow told me that if it was going to work, it had to be this way. I will be back soon." She turned and left.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Where Is Willow?

Disclaimer on 1st chapter...  
  
Part III: Where is Willow?  
  
Oz and Xander walked into Willow's house. "It is not like her to leave the front door wide open." Xander replied. They walked in and went looking for Willow. They checked upstairs, first floor. No sign of her. They heard some noises from down in the basement. They went down and checked. There they found Willow. She was lying on a pentagram of moss herbs and drained of almost all her blood. Oz panicked, picked her up and started to take her out of the basement. Xander noticed a little piece of paper on the floor next to the pentagram. "Wait." He sniffled "What is this?" "You find out what that is and I will take my Willow to the hospital. Meet us there later. OK?" "Ok." Xander said still sniffling a little. Oz rushed out of the basement and out the door. Xander picked up the note and read it out loud, "Buffy, I hope that you have a strong stomach. If you don't, you're not gonna handle what is coming. Angelus." "Really? Wow. That ALMOST wretches a hole through my heart. He can be so pathetic when it comes to Note Writing 101. You know?" Buffy said as she walked into the light of the pentagram's candles. "Buffy. Hi. Did you know Angel is..." Xander started. "Evil, he drained Willow and he may be terrorizing the town right now? Yes. I know. We were the ones who turned him evil. Willow found a spell to make him mortal. It required him to drain a blossoming witch on a pentagram of moss herbs. Don't worry he won't be evil for long. We.... " "How did you make him evil?" Xander interrupted "I was gonna get to that. We gave him Doximol. It... " "What does Doximol do?" Xander interrupted again. "It creates happiness. Willow and I both knew it...." "Would make him evil!" Xander cried finishing Buffy's sentence. "Yes. Willow would provoke him and lead him here so that we could make the spell work. We knew you were coming, so we planned it for tonight." Buffy said calmly, "He goes evil, drains Willow and goes back to the mansion and the potion takes effect. He's there right now, he came there after he drained Willow and he is chained to his bed, so that he can't hurt anybody else." "Will he remember any of this?" Xander asked suspiciously. "The bad thing is that he will remember all of it." Buffy groaned. "That is a really bad thing." "Ok. You have explained the honest truth to me. I am going to go to the hospital and see if Willow is OK. I will see you later?" "Yeah. I gotta go back to the mansion and talk to Angel. WE will stop by there later." "Yeah. OK." Xander said as Buffy left the basement. Buffy walked to the mansion. She let herself in the front door and went straight to Angel's bedroom. He was awake and not evil. "Is Willow OK?" "Yes. She is OK. I hope you understand why we did what we did." "What did you do?" he shot at her. "How do you feel?" she shot back. "Hungry. I feel alive. You made me mortal but how?" "OK. Willow found a spell to make you mortal. I required you to drain a blossoming witch. We knew you wouldn't do it unless you were evil or angry. We decided to do it. We gave you Doximol. It simulates bliss. I put it in the water I gave you. We left the package on the table so that you would find it and give it to Willow. Willow provoked you and led you to her house, where she set the spell up." Buffy paused hoping Angel would say something. When he didn't she continued on. "She drank the potion and you drained it from her bloodstream. She was to tell you, which I think she did, that you were supposed to leave a little blood. That was so that, if we had to, we could do the spell again." Buffy sighed and waited for Angel to say something. He didn't so she continued, "I hope you're not mad at me or her. I didn't want you to leave me. Really, how do you feel?" "I feel better, but I'm still hungry." He replied. "For what? I will go and get it for you?" "I am not quite sure. I feel different." "DUH! I mean, of course! You have been a vampire for 243 years. You should feel different. Uh...Do you want me to untie you?" "Yes. Please." She untied him. He stood up and faltered. She caught him before he fell on the floor. "So much time as a vampire, not enough time mortal." She said as she pulled him up and put him on the bed. "Rest a minute." She walked around the room quietly while she waited for a minute to pass. "Can you walk now?" To prove it he stood up and walked out of the room. "Come on." He called as she followed happily. She questioned him as he left the mansion, "Are you mad at us?" He turned around and smiled. "Not at all. You did what was necessary. I am happy you did." "You are?" she asked as she closed the mansion door behind her. "Absolutely." He said defiantly.  
  
****----****  
  
Buffy and Angel walk into Willow's hospital room and find everyone, but Xander there. Oz immediately stood up and walked over to Angel. He raised his fist to hit him, but Buffy stopped him. "Oz," Buffy started as she lowered his fist. "Willow knew what she was doing. I did too. It required what happened to happen and we think it worked. Now, is Willow OK?" "Yes." Oz replied warmly. "She is sleeping."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Did It Work?

Part IV: Did it work?  
  
Willow's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays broke over the horizon. She saw everyone including Angel sitting around her room. Oz is sitting next to her, holding her hand. Angel is sitting in a dark corner. "It didn't work?" she asked him "We don't know yet." Angel replied, "We were hoping you'd wake up so we could find out." "You were brave, Willow. Doing what you did." Oz replied as she sat up. "Hey, Will! How are you feeling?" Xander said walking in holding three cans of soda. He handed one to Buffy, one to Oz, and one to himself. "Pretty darn good." Willow replied as she climbed out of the bed. "I will be back in a few minutes." She walked out and came back ten minutes later fully dressed and with her backpack that Xander had brought when he came back. "The nurse said I could go. Let's go see if it worked."  
  
****----****  
  
Willow led Oz, Xander, Buffy and Angel out the front door of the hospital. "Angel, if it doesn't work, then we have to get the van." Willow told him as they walked out the front door. Willow, Oz, Xander and Buffy walked out into the sunlight, but Angel stayed back. "Come on, Angel! Just stick your hand out into the sunlight." Buffy told him. Willow whispered, "I didn't almost kill myself for nothing." She walked back to the door. "Please? For me." Angel sighed. "All right." He stuck his hand out and it didn't burn. "It worked! It worked! It worked!" Buffy cried as Willow ran up and said, "See. I told you it would work." Buffy pulled Willow away from Angel and whispered to her, "Thank you." "No problem." She replied happily. Angel stepped over to Buffy, cupped her chin and kissed her. Her heart pounded wildly and he could feel it against the beating of his own heart.   
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
